U R I?
by ilfreitas
Summary: In which a prank goes wrong and someone starts to act like Sirius.And he had thought it would be such a great idea.Well, it partly had been,who doesn't want to see Peter proclaming his love to Lily?..expcept for Jame.Okay, it had gone terrebly wrong SBxRL


**Disclaimer:**** Remus married Tonks in the books. So obviously the books are not mine.**

AN: VOTE on my poll! And GAME, Pairings You Never Thought Of! :D

**U R I?**

Sirius looked away from the other side of the table with a small groan and mumbled under his breath, blocking out the giggles and small whispers.

It had been such a great idea at the time.

"Cheer up, Pads!" Peter nudged him and grinned in a way that he wouldn't do in any normal day "That's not how you're supposed to act, is it?"

Such, such a great idea.

He sighed and turned to his plate again, poking the meat and watched it as it slowly moved from the touch.

Really, what a great idea it had been. Especially since it was his.

Ah, perhaps you would like to know what had been the idea? The oh, so amazing idea that Sirius was clearly loving at the moment?

You do? Well, for that I'm afraid we'll have to go back to the day before the one we were seeing...

Let me see...ah, the day before, was it? Here we go, then...

The day before started like any other day – or so it would seem for most.

Well, it did start as it was supposed to, that's not what turned Sirius in the bad mood we saw before – or should I say after? – it was part of the fault too, but the only one to blame is really Sirius, so let's not get into that...yet.

Sirius woke up in the day before's morning with a smile. The smile came right after the blinking, yawning and stretching, but it was there.

Because that day – the day before – was a day for _planning_.

Oh, I can clearly see you roll your eyes and puff softly (you don't want people to stare at you because you make weird noises while reading, do you?) – or I would, but I have no idea of how you look like - but you wouldn't if you knew which precise day it was. Or maybe that would just make you roll your eyes even more and think '_Really? How cliché is _that_? Please.'_, but, once again, this is how things went, and actually, things _are_ cliché for a reason, you know.

It just keeps happening every single bloody time.

Returning to where we were, Sirius sat up, rubbed his eyes, swung his legs out of the bed and carefully and so very slowly got up, pressing one hand to the wall next to the head of the mattress for balance.

He looked around sleepily, getting used to the light in the dormitory and checked where his mates were.

Ah, James sat at his bed, already dressed, biting the plum of a quill while staring at the sheet of paper in his lap. What that meant is that James was trying to write another delightful poem to his dearest Lily.

Peter wasn't even in the dormitory anymore, probably gone for breakfast.

Remus...Sirius let his eyes linger on Remus as the werewolf hummed under his breath and tied his shoelaces. How on Earth was he supposed to look away when the soft brown hair reflected the light that came from the window and moved ever so slightly with each small arm movement involved in the art of shoelacing? When his fingers made the knocks with trained and used movements that flowed easily out of habit? When-

"Hey, Padfoot, not to stop you to stare into space or daydreaming or anything, mate, but if you don't hurry up you'll be late for classes."

"Uh? Ah, yes." Sirius raised his head to the animagus to see his friend folding the paper and keeping it in the pocket next to his heart, patting it slightly and grinning at Sirius.

"I see doubt in your face, Black, but you'll see – this time she'll swoon right into my arms!" he pointed a finger at Sirius and then swung his arm in a dramatic movement, making him lose his balance.

"Or you will, if you hurry up enough to come to breakfast." Remus got up. "Let's go, Prongs?"

"Right after you, Moony."

The two marched out of the room, leaving Sirius alone.

Finally leaving the bed, he whistled his way to the bathroom, doing the usual mundane things that I won't describe as it isn't really that necessary, before he went down for breakfast.

Sirius sat in front of Peter, guessing the empty seat next to himself was for James, who in that moment was a few seats away, trying to court a certain red-haired.

"So," he started as he filled his plate with some toast "did any of you have some ideas?"

"Perhaps we could go down a little this time?" Remus made a watery smile, while Peter by his side nodded eagerly.

"That's no fun, Moony!"

"Think about it! People are expecting us to _do_ something, so wouldn't it be just as fun to watch people wary of us, wondering in which moment would it happen...just to not to?"

Sirius frowned slightly and stared at him "...That's just an excuse, isn't it?"

Remus sighed and looked aside "Fine, then do you have any ideas?"

"In fact I do." Sirius smiled smugly, stabbing the toast with his knife "But for _my_ idea, we better wait for Prongs."

Yes, Sirius was talking about The idea he would regret so much later.

Peter glared at him before digging into the cereals and Remus just sighed with a faint smile.

Sirius had just began to butter his toast – that now also had a hole from when he stabbed it – when James sat down or, more literally, dropped himself on his seat.

"So, did she swoon into your arms, Jamie boy?" Sirius snickered at his friend's face.

"Shuddup." James mumbled and put some eggs in his plate.

"Don't be so moody, Prongs! You do know what day it is tomorrow, right?" Sirius wangled his eyebrows.

Slowly, James' face broke into a smile and he chuckled darkly "Halloween."

Ah, see now why did I say you would want to roll your eyes and think of how cliché it was? But, as you will see, this isn't that much of a cliché this time...I'm not very found of such a vile thing.

"Sirius says he got an idea." Peter stopped eating "But he wouldn't tell us 'till you were here."

"That's one good fellow, Sirius Black, he is. When he's not mental, I mean." James shook his head with a smile and said it with a forced deeper accent.

"Too bad he's not sane often, then," supplied Remus before biting his bread.

"Hey!" Sirius pouted, forcing his lips not to form a smile.

"Are you going to sulk or tell us your idea, Sirius?" Peter tried not to snort and eat at the same time.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you..." Sirius paused dramatically, looking at each Marauder in the eye "This year we should...go as each other."

"What?"

"We dress as other Marauder and act like him during the day! It would be...a psychological costume!" he smiled, almost bouncing in his seat.

"As...I would go as you, mate?" James asked before putting some bacon in his mouth and chewing it.

"Well, that wouldn't be very obvious...more, Peter could go as you, and me as Moony!" Sirius elaborated, hoping they would approve the idea, he would very much like the opportunity to get into Remus's pants...even if just literately.

"And I would go as you, then?" Remus chucked "That seems interesting."

"I would be James?" Peter choked on his orange juice "I-I like the idea!"

And well, didn't they all approve?

They spent the day – even during classes, for Remus dismay – planning what would each other wear, how would they act and when they went to bed that night everything seemed to fall into the plan.

Sirius woke up in the day's morning with a smile. The smile came right after the blinking, yawning and stretching, but it was there.

Because that day – that precise Friday – was _Halloween_.

It was still with a smile that Sirius got dressed and saw the rest of the Marauders doing the same.

James had actually manage to flatten his hair to his head, due to a spell from Remus, and was fixing his tie and trying to appear smaller as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Peter, on the other hand, had messed even more with his bed hair, and was hitting his bed repeatedly with his clothes before dressing them, so as they would look as messy as James' usually did.

And Remus... Sirius tried not to drool as he looked at his log time crush, who was trying to look nostalgic and smirking seductively to his small mirror and, in Sirius honest opinion, was very much able to do so. He wasn't wearing his sweater, had the top buttons of his shirt open and his tie loosened, the knock only starting in the middle of his chest.

Sirius gulped and forced himself to look at his reflection in the large mirror next to his bed. He checked carefully if everything was right with his Remus-costume.

Sweater? Check.

Composed and neat clothes? Check.

A nice and calm look? Check.

Bag full of books? Check.

Sexy ass? Check.

Sirius nodded determinate and turn to his friends with an eager smile opening his mouth to ask them to go and remembering in time that it would be usually him doing it, not Remus, so he just closed his mouth and looked quietly at Remus, waiting for him to speak.

Remus turned his gaze to him and smirked again as Sirius' heart skipped a beat. Then the werewolf winked at him and turned again.

"Gentlemen, Wormtail and I" Remus walked to his chubby friend and swung an arm around his shoulders "need to be going. Worm has a lady to impress and I...well, do I even need to say it?" he chucked and motioned Peter to move, both of them now walking out of the dormitory "if you ladies decide to stop gazing at yourselves in the mirror, you're both free to join us."

"You'll see, my dear Moony! Today is the day!" Peter proclaimed before closing the door behind them.

Sirius and James slowly turned their looks from the door to each other. Lips twitched up and suddenly they couldn't suppress their laugher anymore.

"Do- do we really act like that?"

"I'm afraid so." Sirius said in his best imitation of Remus "Now come on, James, we need to be sure they don't do something stupid."

"Yeah, and I want to eat those scones...for some reason they're never at the table when I take too long..." James lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sure there's still some left, Prongs," Sirius patted him on the shoulder "besides, Remus and Peter will probably save you some, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, as always. So, let's see what they're up to?"

"Let's."

Both walked to the door, Sirius in a calm manner and James nervously shifting, hurrying to reach the Great Hall.

They paused and looked at each other right before stepping in, grinning wickedly for a moment, returning to their acts immediately. Then they stepped in.

Had James still be grinning at that moment, his smile would have dropped as soon as they saw the other two Marauders.

James stared at Peter as the boy knelled in front of a certain red haired Gryffindor and proclaimed his love for her in his loudest voice and with the cockiest smile that had ever reached his face.

Sirius half snorted before stopping himself and instead chucked softly "It seems he won't be able to do it again. Why doesn't he just follow my advice, I never know." He said, reminding his best friend what were they doing.

"P-Peter's too in love with her." James was able to say, the angered look finally leaving his face. "Come on, let's eat. I'm starving."

Sparing another look at Peter, the two animagi went to the Gryffindor table and sat down in front of Remus.

"What took you so long?" he asked "Did you see Evans? I bet two galleons she won't slap him this time."

"At least it seems this poem is slightly better than his usual." Sirius grabbed some break and started to put honey on it.

"Yeah, I've noticed too. Have you been helping him out, Padikins?" Remus looked at him and then just kept openly staring.

"I-I.." Sirius blushed under his gaze.

"Nevermind." Remus finally turned around and looked at the two Gryffindors that were walking behind him to sit down "Vanessa! Mary! Why, don't you two look absolutely stunning today! Won't you two dears sit next to me? It seems Peter is too busy courting Evans to keep me company and I feel lonely."

Both stopped walking and looked at each other, then at Remus, then at Peter, who was being sent away by Lily, and then at Sirius, who was gaping while looking at Remus, who, as they looked again, winked and smirked.

Then they just shrugged and with a smile sat one at each side of him.

"Remus Lupin," Mary said, casually leaning closer to him "what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing," he made a dismissal gesture "I just got a look at you two and couldn't help but to marvel of how beautiful you are. Are you sure you two are single?"

Both got inches closer to him, making Sirius' grip on his knife tighten.

"Well, Mary is," Vanessa said "but for you, I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't mind a bit of sharing..." she purred, leaning so her cleavage was showing.

Sirius growled slowly and lowly, catching the attention of the two girls and James, who turned their heads from Remus to him.

"Hey, Padfoot," James put a hand on his shoulder "is it...close to that time?"

"One week," said Remus, who hadn't even glanced at his friend, now busy playing with a lock of Mary's hair "Make sure he eats his chocolate, do you, Prongs?"

"Sure..." James answered, unsure of what to say, but thankfully for him, Peter appeared.

"Hey, Moony, why didn't you save me a seat?"

"You took to long and so I found better company." Remus looked under his lashes at the two girls, smirking in a way that made not only theirs, but Sirius' knees go weak.

Peter snorted and sat on James' free side "Isn't it a bit too early in the morning for that, Moony?"

"It's never too early for such fine ladies. Besides, weren't you just trying to moon Evans, Pete?"

"Touché." Peter raised the glass he had been filling with orange juice as in a toast, before taking it to his lips and drinking it. "Too bad she said no...I had a lovely dinner planned..."

"At least she didn't curse you this time."

"Maybe next time, Wormtail," added Sirius.

"Wait," said Vanessa, pulling her hands in front of her "isn't Potter the one who's been after Lily?"

"James?" Remus threw his head back and let a bark like laugh out "No, that one has fallen deep for Peter, the poor fellow. It's as unrequited as it can be."

"I'm very sorry, James," Peter said in a sad tone, with a drastic face full of pity to add effect "I don't swing that way. Try Sirius, thought, he might be more interested..."

Sirius chocked on his toast, started to cough and had Jams to pat him on the back until he stopped "W-what? I don't want to date _James_!"

"Aw," Mary pouted "you would be so hot together."

"And more ladies for us, right, Worms?" Remus grinned wickedly.

"But my heart beats only for one..."

"Well, you know she always had a thing for Sirius," James said, mumbling something after under his breath "so perhaps it would be a good idea if he was a poof..."

Sirius blinked. Although it had been his idea, now they were all too into their own characters to understand how strange it seemed from the outside...except for him, who couldn't help but glare at the small touches Remus kept giving to the two girls.

"As long you don't do it in my bed, I don't have any problems." Peter said, shrugging.

"And, Padfoot, if you're ever interested in a threesome..." Remus added in a low, seductive voice.

Sirius got up in an instant "I...I forgot I had to see something...in the library, before classes start." And before someone could answer, he very literary ran away.

This – this was _not_ how he had predicted things would be! He wasn't always sending such looks at Remus or smile so seductively or making such suggestions to him...was he?

Oh Merlin, what if he _was_? Did Moony realize he liked him and...and was letting Sirius know that he knew in that way? So to not have a confrontation or...

Didn't Remus have any idea of what he was doing to him, then? Playing with him like that and then flirt girls right in front of him? Wouldn't he know that it _hurt_ to him?

Sirius let a small whine as he ran, stopping half the way to walk instead to Transfiguration classroom, where they were going to have the first of the morning, and he knew Moony didn't appear late to any of his classes.

Why did Remus have to mess with his feelings so much? He didn't know either to be turned on by how he was acting towards himself or furious because of the blatant flirting with other people!

What would Remus do in this situation?

...Oh. What he always do, Sirius decided. Sirius took a deep breath and calmed down on the rest of his way to the classroom, where he entered without knocking.

"Ah, good morning, Lupin. Had a bit of problems again with-" McGonagall stopped when she turned around and saw who has sat in Remus's regular seat. "What are you doing here, Black?"

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall. I just want to be here on time, I'm sure it's not troublesome? I can wait outside, if you want."

Sirius looked at her innocently and tried not to laugh at her, simply blinking as she raised an eyebrow at him. She sent him a glare that said he wasn't going to fool her and turned around again, returning to the task of writing on the board.

He took out his Transfiguration homework and finished it while he waited for classes to start.

Soon other students came in and chat while they send him some looks and sat on their usual places. Sirius smiled at James as he sat beside him.

McGonagall looked t them all before starting her lesson, or would have but she noticed something was wrong "Potter, Black, where is Lupin and Pettigrew?"

As their classmates also noticed their absence, whispers filled the room and Lily Evans turned in her seat to glare at Sirius and James, thinking that clearly it had to be their fault.

Sirius just smiled worriedly at her, hoping that would be Remus reaction, secretly cursing her in his mind for thinking like that, even though it was true.

Before either of the two Marauders could answer – or think of an answer – the classroom's door opened and the remaining two strolled in with smirks on their faces.

"We're so very sorry for the delay, Minnie, but dear Remus and I had business to take care of."

"We can compensate you later, if you want..." Remus looked under his lashes at her and purred.

The whole class stood on silence. Some gasped, other stared and...

..McGonagall blushed and stuttered "T-There will be no need, Lupin. 10 points from Gryffindor for the tardiness and other 5 for the cheeky language. Now go to your seats."

Remus and Peter sat in James and Sirius' usual places and started to talk between themselves.

"I expect everyone's essay at my desk by- what is it, Pettigrew?"

"My dog ate my homework. Very sorry, Minnie, but he was hungry and I didn't have anything else to give him."

"Oh, no!" Remus gasped "I have a sad tale to tell you, my beautiful Minnie! I had just finished my homework for your class when one lovely lady came to me, asking me help for her homework! Being the gentleman I am, I decided to show her mine as an example while I explained her, but she stole my essay and ran away! Later I would realize she's a Slytherin but-"

"Lupin! I am very disappointment with you. You too, Pettigrew. Another ten points from Gryffindor."

Lily now openly stared at Remus with wide eyes and her mouth open.

Remus ignored her and looked at the desk where James and Sirius sat, sending a tentative smile to the latter.

Sirius glared at him and shook his head, as if he too was disappointed.

Remus frowned sadly and dropped his head, taking a quill and parchment out of his bag and started doodling.

It was in that class that everyone started to notice the difference in their behaviours for real, Sirius realized as he left the classroom after the bell rang. Peter had spent the entire lesson sending notes to Lily and Remus; Remus had been sniggering, doing the spell learnt well and after that doodling and distracting Sirius. Sirius had answered every question correctly and paid attention and James hadn't managed – or pretended not – to transfigurate his quill into a fork, getting now even more homework to practice.

Sirius was a bit more at ease from that moment, Remus had swung an arm around his shoulders, asked if everything was alright and apologise for not making his homework, flirted just a bit with passing girls, but left them alone on their next class.

And, Sirius smiled faintly, it was pretty hilarious to see Peter trying to play with James' snitch and catch it, especially since even when he did fail James would still clap his hands and look at him in awe.

Sirius wasn't regretting his idea, again thinking it was bloody brilliant and that he was a genius, when they went for the Great Hall for lunch.

It started alright, they sat and talked and laughed and then Mary and Vanessa found them and sat next to Remus.

Sirius focused on his food, poking it while trying -and very much failing – to ignore the other side of the table.

"Hey, Sirius, you alright?" James looked concerned at him.

Sirius looked u at him, making Remus and the – wait, _there were two more?_ – girls next him visible again. Remus stopped talking to them and looked at Sirius too concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just fine."Sirius smiled.

"If you say so." James gave him another look and returned to his food.

Remus kept looking at him for a bit, with something in his eyes that Sirius couldn't quite identify, before Mary pulled his sleeve and asked for his attention, which was immediately granted.

Sirius looked away from the other side of the table with a small groan and mumbled under his breath, blocking out the giggles and small whispers.

It had been such a great idea at the time. Yes, does this sound familiar?

"Cheer up, Pads!" Peter nudged him and grinned in a way that he wouldn't do in any normal day "That's not how you're supposed to act, is it?"

Such, such a great idea.

He sighed and turned to his plate again, poking the meat and watched it as it slowly moved from the touch.

"You're right," Sirius chucked a bit and slightly shook his head. Because strangely – or not, considering that Peter wasn't being himself – the other animagus was right.

Sirius couldn't just go to the library again, he had spent that excuse at breakfast, so now he should just ignore the blatant flirt his werewolf friend was making and pretend he didn't care.

Because Remus didn't care when it was the other way around.

"We were wondering, after breakfast..." Vanessa said in a sickening sweet tone "perhaps you would like to come with us to Hogsmead next weekend, Remus?"

"And the we is you and your boyfriend or you and Mary?" Remus tilted his head with a smile.

"We were thinking me and Vanessa..." Mary said.

"Vanessa and I," hissed Sirius.

"Whatever," Mary flipped her hair "but," she returned to the lustful tone "if you preferred the three of us..."

Peter whistled "Bloody hell, Moony..."

Sirius's mouth was a thin line as he inhaled deeply and then exhaled, frowning.

James only blinked and gaped at the Prefect.

"I'm all yours, ladies, and free next weekend, so do as you like." Remus leaned back, smirking.

Sirius was glad that at that moment no one was paying attention to him, because the look in his eyes could be very much out of character, able to fright the four girls to death if they had spared a glance at him.

Then again, maybe they should have looked.

As they didn't, the girls simply giggled and got out of the table in search for Vanessa's boyfriend to tell him the news.

Something snapped in Sirius and suddenly he glared at his friend "Remus, can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Peter and James looked at him with a slightly hurt look in their eyes for being left out.

"Sure," shrugged Remus before getting up and out of the Hall.

Sirius caught up with him and led them to an empty classroom.

"So, what is it?" Remus casually leaned against a table.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius growled at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really going with them to Hogsmeade?"

"No." Remus looked at his fingernails.

"Then why did you say yes?" Sirius stepped closer to him.

"Why shouldn't I? Wouldn't you do just that? Say yes, pretend to be interested and then just leave them?"

"But you're not me!"

"Oh, Padfoot," Remus shook his head "but today I am."

"Then stop." Sirius stepped closer again, growling, now with his face very close to the other Gryffindor. "Don't flirt with those bloody girls, don't accept to go on dates with them!"

"And why shouldn't I?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're mine!" Sirius let out before he could think about it. "Shit- sorry, Moony, I didn't mean that, I..."

Remus blinked, stunned for a moment, before smirking "I got to say, you're doing a terrible job as me."

"Wha-what?" Sirius stepped back.

"Oh no, don't you run away, _Padfoot_." Remus grabbed his tie and pulled him closer again "But I'll repeat: you're doing a terrible job as me. Aren't you going to ask why?"

"Wh-why?" Sirius whispered.

"Because, Sirius, "Remus said "even though I just acted like you do every day, you don't usually see me acting as you did today, do you? I don't growl at my friends or girls, don't pull you to an empty classroom to tell you to stop flirt and that you're mine, do I?"

"No..." Sirius avoided his eyes, already disturbed by how their breaths mixed together from how closely they now stood.

"You know why I don't do those things, Padfoot?" Remus asked calmly, using his free hand to play with the end of Sirius's sweater.

Sirius didn't answer, waiting for Remus to laugh and tell him it was because he didn't give a damn about-

"Because I think that that's how you're happy, Pads." Remus said, for a moment dropping his cocky act, along with Sirius tie and clothes. Sirius, however, didn't pull back and put his hands on the desk, trapping Remus between, to not fall forward "because I don't have the guts to admit that I care for you more that I should. Because I pretend not to care."

Sirius gapped at him.

"I would very much like to tell you you're mine too, Padfoot," Remus returned to his fake confidence "but we need to make an agreement. If I stop flirting, then you do too, alright?"

"Su-sure."

"Good." Remus smiled.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

"So, are you going to snog me now or do I have to-"

Sirius didn't give him time to finish the sentence and finally did as he wanted for a long time, pressing his lips to the werewolf's.

Remus hummed in approval and put his arms around Sirius neck and a hand deep into his hair.

Sirius pulled back "Now you acted very out of character, Moony."

"I bed your pardon?"

"I would have taken the initiative for the kiss on a normal day."

"And didn't you?"

"Well..."

"If that's as all you were going to say then I have to interrupt you." Remus said before kissing him.

Sirius smiled into the kiss and put his arms around the other boy's waist.

He pulled out again "Do I always send so much mixed signs?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the way I act around you."

"Yes. Does it matter now?"

"No, I guess..." Sirius frowned.

"Good. Now stop stopping kissing me. I've wanted this for way to long for your interruptions." Remus pulled their lips together again.

Sirius complied, opening his mouth for the werewolf and tentatively brushing his tongue along his lower lip. Remus allowed his tongue in and-

"Moony?"

"What now, Padfoot?" Remus took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Remus blinked up at him and blushed, before grinning "Love you too." He snuggled into the animagus neck.

Sirius tightened his hold on him "Ace. Okay, let's snog, Lupin."

"No interruptions?" Remus raised his head.

"None at all." Sirius dipped his head and kissed him for good this time.

"About bloody time," mumbled Remus against his lips, before starting to kiss him for confidently, passionately, hungrily...

"Gods, Moony..." Sirius groaned while putting a hand under Remus's shirt.

"Sirius..." Remus pulled himself against him, clashing their bodies together. "Nng..."

Sirius' heartbeat was getting faster by the minute, by each gasp and touch and breath Remus let out and he unconsciously grounded his hips against Remus, emitting a moan from him. Sirius let a shaky hand get into the front of Remus' trousers and...

"Black! Lupin!" the classroom doors' had been opened and now a glaring McGonagall was standing there.

"Shit." Sirius said, buttoning his shirt and stepping back.

"Ten points from Gryffindor! That behaviour should be limited to the privacy of your dormitory. Now, I believe you're late for classes?"

"Sorry Minnie," Remus said hurriedly, grabbing Sirius' hand and pulling him out of the classroom, walking as fast as they could down the hall.

"Moony, we're having Herbology now, we're going in the wrong direction..."

"We're not going to Herbology, Sirius."

"What?"

"In case you haven't noticed in there, right now I got something to be taken care of and I need your help for that." Remus said, still walking.

Sirius looked at the tent in his pants and then to the one in his own.

"Prefect Remus skipping classes to take care of a hard on?" Sirius smirked as Remus pulled him into a cupboard.

"Today I'm not a Prefect, Sirius, you are," Remus said right next to his ear, while unzipping his pants "now I'm going to snog you senseless, have problems with that?"

"None at all." Sirius grinned before kissing Remus.

"Finally, no interruptions, for real." Remus groaned.

What had Sirius said about his Halloween idea before? Scratch that, he thought, it had been his greatest idea ever. _Bloody brilliant_.

He was a genius, surely.

**00000**

**Oh yes, this is the promised Halloween fic. Yes, it took me this long to write it. But, hey, 12 pages! That should count for something! xD**

**My computer keeps going down so I had to rewrite the last part 3 times...and finally I'm going to post this. Well, already posted, as you read this.**

**Happy very late Halloween? :D **


End file.
